The present invention relates to a coin sized attachable beacon (also referred to herein as ‘Stick-N-Find’, ‘Stick-N-Find Beacon’, ‘sticker beacon’, ‘bluetooth sticker’, ‘beacon’, or ‘sticker’) equipped with Bluetooth communication abilities and preferably with Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) communication abilities. The beacon can be adhered or attached to any device, person or animal, etc. and can be located using a mobile computing and communications device running a complementary application.